Candy Crush 2: The Saviors Return
Candy Crush 2 is of course, the sequel to Candy Crush, here are the worlds, and episodes. New Elements Jelly over an Empty Space: It is like a normal jelly, except it will have to require a special candy to break it, since it isn't reachable at all with a normal match on the board. Double Jelly over an Empty Space: Same thing as above, except requires 2 hits to break it. Wrapped Chocolate: Takes 3 hits to break, when broken scatters 1-6 chocolates in random places on the board, depends on color. (Red = 1, Orange = 2, Yellow = 3, Green = 4, Blue = 5, and Purple = 6. Unpolished Candy: (Only found in Order Levels.) These candies need to be polished, unpolished ones cancel out orders, so you need to drop them into polishers. Fans: Fans show what path candies will take on the board. If 2 or more fans are placed in close proximity, one side will need to be filled up, if 1 or more fans are turned off via switch. Or if a Pretzel Stick is switched to a certain position. Or else they are pushed in the direction of the 1st fan they hit. Fondant: These come in 6 colors (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple) and can only be destroyed with candies that are the color of the fondant. (Blue candies destroy Blue Fondant, and so on.) 2 Way Portals: One portal is colored orange, and the others are purple and green, the pattern on which candies enter goes like this... (Purple, Green, Purple, Green, and so on...) Conveyors Under Blockers: Sometimes blockers can prevent conveyor belts from moving, so when you destroy the blocker, it unclogs the conveyors. Mooncake Bomb: It is like a Birthday Cake Bomb, but only has effect on the 6 normal candies and booster candies (Like Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheels, Color Bombs, Striped Candies, and Wrapped Candies.), so it doesn't take away/damage Icing, Rainbow Candy, Mystery Candy, and other elements other than the 6 normal candies and booster candies. Juice Poppers: It takes a random amount of hits to break, and when it breaks, it pops open with juice spraying in a 3x3 radius around it, and can cause a chain reaction with other Juice Poppers, the juice comes off in 5 moves. Cinnamon Sticks: They are like mini empty spaces, because they are in between spaces. Straws: Not really a new thing, it does the same thing as the straw in Candy Crush Soda Saga does, it basically lets you see the invisible portal of candies falling. Strawberry Switch/Strawberry: Switches that can only be activated with a strawberry if it lands on the switch. Switches can change the terrain around them. Some are automatic, and switch every 1-3 moves. Grinders: (Only in Ingredient levels.) If an ingredient lands in a grinder, it is chopped up, halts progress a lot. Shredded ingredients will always respawn as new ingredients after they are chopped. News Get ready for Tiffi's return and a new game with some new things, the 1st 5 episodes will be released in late November. (Posted 10/25/14) Something happened with the candy-time continuum, so it's now pushed to late December. (Posted 11/17/14) Worlds World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 World 9 World 10 World 11 Category:CC2: TSR Category:Fanon Games